


Vriska Pegging

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Other, Pegging, Toys, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska Serket pegs 'the reader' with blue rubber strap-on as requested.</p>
<p>WARNING: Contains Dub-Con and Pegging.</p>
<p>I'll do my best to keep the second person writing non-gendered for all readers, even though TECHNICALLY pegging is when a girl uses a strap-on on a guy's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska Pegging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> This is only tentatively marked a Dub-Con as the "reader" has agreed to this, though they were tricked into agreeing with it. After that though, there is no signs of being non-consensual.

You groan as you wake up, holding your head and sitting up slowly on the soft bed you happen to be laying upon. You find that your clothes are still on, and you are laying above the comforter. Slowly, you turn your head to look around the room, trying to take in your surroundings.

It would appear that you are in some sort of hotel room, and a fairly nice one at that. It smells strongly of roses and a a fruity aroma, and the wallpaper is an intricate gold pattern. The air is warm, and from behind a door next to the entrance comes the sound of a shower, which soon stopped.

You watch the door, gulping, waiting to see who it is. And then the door swings in, and out steps Vriska Serket, drying her hair with a towel, showing off her freshly dried, nude form. Her perky breasts, her smooth bare stomach, her muscular thighs, and her wiggling toes.

"Oh, good, you're awake again." The spider troll grinned at you as the towel slid out from in front of her eyes. She finishes drying her hair and tosses the towel to the side, walking over towards the bed. As she draws closer, she reaches out and grabbed hold of an object that you had not noticed before.

As Vriska walks over, you can just make out a strap, and a blue, rubbery piece. But as soon as she reaches the bed, your mind clicks all of the pieces into place. Vriska has a strap-on in her hand. And she's going to use it on you. Your lips part to voice an argument, but Vriska holds up her hand.

"Hey, you remember the deal we had in the bar. You dropped first, so now I get to use the strap-on to claim your booty." She slightly cackles on the last word, giving you a seductive wink. The memory slowly comes back to you, and you sigh, resigning to your fate.

Deciding to make things easier on yourself, you slide off your pants and underwear, kicking them off of your legs and onto the floor. Staring up at Vriska for confirmation, you see her nod, grinning as she begins to strap the fake cock into place. It had to be at least 6 inches long, possibly 8.

Moments later, you roll onto your hands and knees, bracing yourself and closing your eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Nothing happens for several minutes, your eyes held tightly shut. But then you feel Vriska's warm, slightly moist hand grab one of your ass cheeks, pulling it away to part the two. You can almost feel her eyes on your anus when you suddenly feel a cold, slimy sensation.

You realize that Vriska is applying lube, soon squirting some also onto the slick rubber toy. Her fingers then return, rubbing the lube around on your anus, and then into it, spreading it around some to make her entrance into your back door that much easier. You mumble something about her getting on with it as her fingers slide out.

Only moments later, her hands are on your waist and the rubber phallus is pressing into you. You groan out at the feeling, finding that you enjoy the cold plastic inside of you. And then Vriska begins to thrust in and out of you hard and fast, the lube making her actions much easier on your butt.

Your hands tightly grip the bed sheets as you bury your face into the fabric. Your front teeth bite into your lower lip as you do your best to hold back the grunting moans that force their way out of your throat. You can hear Vriska moaning behind you, the erotic sounds mixed with laughter as she quite obviously enjoys dominating you like this. And despite your best efforts to prove otherwise, you find that you quite like it as well.

Several minutes more of this, and you can feel something warm and sticky dripping down your ass, and soon trailing it's way down your thigh to the bed. You don't open your eyes to look as you can easily guess what it is, especially as Vriska is slowing herself now.  
"Mmmmmmmm, that was pretty gr8, I have to say." She spanks you playfully as she pulls the rubber toy out, leaving your asshole feeling rather empty. "Well, I think it's your turn to use the shower now, hehehehehehehehe."


End file.
